Breaking Stone
by KidatHeart5
Summary: Princess Teardrop is puzzled over her destiny, so when she hears about the legend of the statue in the sculpture garden, she feels somehow connected to it. When she decides to awaken it, she releases Discord, the spirit of chaos and disharmony. She is soon set on reforming him, but will something else grow between them? Note: I haven't finished "Teardrop" yet, so this is an AU.
1. The Legend

_One millennium ago, Equestria was ruled by two alicorn sisters. One brought up the sun and the other the moon. Under their reign, Equestria was peaceful and harmonious. Their rule was soon threatened by a grotesque and mischievous creature known as Discord. He plunged all of Equestria in eternal chaos and made the lives of ponies everywhere miserable. The sisters knew they had to do something, so they found the Elements of Harmony and stopped Discord by turning him to stone. The calamities didn't stop there, however._

 _Luna, feeling undervalued, turned against her sister in a fit of jealousy and became Nightmare Moon. After being forced to banish her sister to the moon, Celestia felt distraught and lonely. Clover, Star Swirl's apprentice, sought a solution to this. Like Celestia, Clover too believed that Luna would return someday and be herself again. She wondered if the same could apply to Discord. With the princess's permission, she cast a prophetic spell on the statue, proclaiming:_

"You may have a heart of stone, but there may be some hope for you yet. For someday in the future, you will be freed to pay your debt. However, you will remain in servitude to the one who will liberate you for good. When the time comes for you to wake, from true love's kiss, the spell shall break."

Princess Teardrop was fascinated by this legend. She had been bored from her last lesson, so she decided to search the Canterlot archives for something to read. She had come across the Star Swirl the Bearded wing and found this particular book. She didn't know why, but she somehow felt drawn to it. Though she knew what happened to Luna, she was interested in learning about Discord. She had only heard very little about him in her lessons, but this gave her new insight.

It had been not so long ago that Nightmare Moon returned to bring about eternal night, only to revert back to Luna by six ponies who then wielded the Elements of Harmony. Teardrop had been in Canterlot when it happened and greeted Luna warmly when the latter came to the castle. During those first few months after she returned to Equestria, Luna had trouble adjusting, so Teardrop volunteered to help her fit back in. With Celestia's permission to take some days off from learning, Teardrop sacrificed hours of sleep to aid Luna in returning to her nightly duties. The first several nights were rough for the Princess of the Night because just raising the moon brought back bad memories. However, Teardrop helped her raise the moon and eventually calmed Luna enough to let her do it herself. The princess-in-training was very proud of the moment she witnessed Luna regain her regal appearance.

Luna was ever grateful for her and the two became close friends. One reason for this was because the Princess of the Night could relate to Teardrop. Like Luna, Teardrop was a natural alicorn. Her mother, Princess Rose, had been a unicorn before she became an alicorn. A few centuries ago, Rose had proven her worth by finding other uses for tears. She knew there was something special about them and always claimed that emotion was a strong thing that could be manifested in magic. Besides creating new purposes for tears, Rose's creative mind and love of art earned her the title "Princess of Imagination".

Soon after being coronated to princesshood, Rose established the kingdom of Palorania on the outskirts of Equestria. When she founded her kingdom, it was desert-like and almost barren. She used tears to grow plant life and create buildings, even her castle! Many ponies flocked to this new, beautiful paradise and were in awe of its majestic glory. Teardrop herself had been born in the blissful land a couple of centuries after her mother created it. Besides being born an alicorn, she was different from her mother in other ways. One such way was that Rose had a pink coat, a short blue mane and tail with red stripes, and near-sighted blue eyes, while Teardrop had a dark red coat, a long blue mane and tail with gray stripes tied up in a braid, and violet eyes with 20/20 vision.

Since Rose knew nothing about how alicorns were raised, she sent Teardrop to study under Princess Celestia. One of the reasons Rose sent her daughter to Canterlot was that like other alicorns, Teardrop aged differently and had not received her cutie mark yet. The Paloranian ruler hoped that Teardrop would find her destiny in Canterlot and eventually found her own kingdom. Teardrop missed her mother dearly, so they both kept magic mirrors to communicate with each other. Even after nearly a century in Canterlot, Teardrop was still a blank flank.

She knew to be patient, but even that was tested sometimes. She had seen fellow students of the academy graduate and pursue their own lives. She had even seen Sunset Shimmer turn rogue and leave Equestria entirely. Teardrop was lucky to know Twilight and her friends. She was genuinely happy for Twilight when the latter became an alicorn and got her own castle in Ponyville. Still, this made Teardrop frustrated that she had not found her destiny yet. The book she found, though, ignited a feeling within her that made her think that that day was closer than ever.

 _ **Author's Note: The kingdom of Palorania is situated where Equal Town would be.**_


	2. The Dream

Soon after finding the book, Teardrop decided to call her mother. She went up to her tower bedroom and said into the mirror on her wall, "Princess Rose. Requesting Princess Rose. This is Teardrop. Please answer."

A few moments later, an image of Princess Rose appeared. She smirked and remarked, "I know who you are, sweetheart. You don't have to go into specifics." Teardrop smiled and shrugged, "Aw, Mom. Where's the fun in that?" Her mother chuckled and then asked, "So what do you need, honey?"

Teardrop took the book out and responded, "There's a legend in here that I've heard before, but this seems to add something else to the story. It says that soon after Nightmare Moon was banished, Clover the Clever cast a spell on Discord's statue. Since she believed that Luna could turn good again, she thought the same could be said about Discord." Rose asked, "But didn't he thrust Equestria in perpetual chaos?" Teardrop chuckled, "Only you would use the word 'perpetual', Mom." Her mom shrugged, "That's how I roll."

"So, anyway," Teardrop continued, "I thought that since Princess Luna had returned, maybe Clover's prophecy will come true." "You think that Discord could be redeemed should he be released?" Rose asked. Her daughter pointed out, "Clover said that only true love's kiss would break him out of stone." Rose slit her eyes wistfully and said, "I sense that there's more to it, isn't there?" Teardrop sighed, "All right, you got me, Mom. I'm hoping that I could find someone to kiss Discord and maybe get my cutie mark."

Rose said, "Well, news flash: Cadance is already the Princess of Love. I know you're capable of so much more." Teardrop sighed agitatedly, "But I've been waiting for so long! When _is_ my time going to come? I've been in Canterlot for almost a century and Twilight had been here for less than a decade! Twilight's the Princess of Friendship and she has her own castle! Am I ever going to amount to anything?"

Tears sprung to her eyes and she turned away from the mirror. Rose consoled her, "You've gained enough experience over the years to become a wise counsel to many ponies, including Twilight." Teardrop faced her mom again with tears running down her cheeks and choked, "Then I should've gotten a cutie mark by now. Look at me. I'm a blank flank…and always will be."

She wiped her tears away and began to sing, " _It isn't that I'm ungrateful for all the things that I've earned…for all the journeys I have taken, all the lessons that I have learned…But I wonder where I'm going now, what my role is meant to be…I don't know how to travel to a future that I can't see. I have my wings, I have my horn. I'm a princess, this is true…But it's still unclear to me just what I am meant to do._

 _"_ _I want to have a purpose, want to do all that I can. I want to make a contribution. I want to be part of the plan."_

Rose comforted her by singing, " _Your destiny's uncertain, and that's sometimes hard to take, but it will become much clearer with every new choice you make. Patience is never easy…I understand wanting more. I know how hard it is to wait to spread your wings and soar. But you stand here for a reason. You're gifted and you are strong. You're my daughter and you're here because you belong._

 _"_ _Know that your time is coming soon. As the sun rises, so does the moon. As love finds a place in every heart, you are a princess. You'll play your part. I understand you wanting more…A chance to shine, a chance to soar…Soon will come the day it turns around!"_

 _"_ _Know that your time is coming soon. As the sun rises, so does the moon. As love finds a place in every heart, you are a princess. You'll play your part. You are a princess. You'll play your part."_

Teardrop sniffled and smiled, "Thanks, Mom. You know just what to do when I hurt." Rose said, "And I know you'll help Discord when the time comes." Just then, a cry shouted out, "PRINCESS TEARDROP!" Teardrop gasped, "Oh, no! I'm late for another lesson! I'll call you back soon, okay?"

Rose said, "All right. Love you, honey." Teardrop laid her head against the mirror and said, "I love you too, Mom." Just before the image dissolved, Rose reminded Teardrop, "Remember, your time will come soon." As Teardrop walked out of her chamber, she lowered her head and thought about her destiny.

 _Teardrop lied on the ground, helpless and in pain. Her heart had literally become stone and every heartbeat crippled her. Just then, she heard an unfamiliar voice call out, "Teardrop? Teardrop!" As the voice called her name, she felt the stone crumble away and make way for a heart that was bright and light._

 _She stood up and looked for the being the mystery voice belonged to. She called out, "Hello? Are you there? Answer me!" She turned in every direction, but did not see who was calling for her._

 _Suddenly, Teardrop heard a scream. She ran towards it and saw the kingdom of Palorania, her home, being blanketed by a shadow. She saw her mom hovering in mid-air and trying to fend for herself. In one swift move, the shadow enshrouded her and her mom cried, "NOOOOO!" "MOM!" Teardrop cried when she tried to fly. However, she was brought back to the ground by a heavy force. She looked back and saw that she was turning to stone._

 _She was defenseless, and just before the stone entirely encased her, she shouted, "HEEEEELP!"_

Teardrop woke up with a start. She was relieved to realize that it was just a dream. However, she was terrified by what occurred during her nightmare. Before she knew it, a constricting jolt ran through her body. She was having another of her MOB attacks. It was a disorder inherited from her mother and could affect or be affected by her mind and emotional state. Often, she would have a tightening sensation or a mind glitch, but severely, she would have a lapse or a seizure.

There were some cases in which Teardrop had to miss her lessons, but she wasn't sure if this time would apply. She had to calm down and rest until morning. But as soon as she was relaxed, fear was replaced by sorrow. She thought, _Maybe I don't have a destiny because of my disorder._ Her heart grew heavy as she slipped back to sleep.

Teardrop tried to get up, but a heavy sensation paralyzed her. She knew it was one of those days. She had to summon up every bit of her strength to use her magic to write an excuse note and send it through the mail slot on her door. She hated being paralyzed like this and hoped that she would be all right the next day like many of the times this happened. However, this would continue on and off for the next week or two.

During those several days, she kept having that same nightmare every night. Sometimes, it left her exhausted but well and other times, it left her weak and hurting. Even though the doctor ruled out any serious causes, Teardrop knew something else was going on. On Celestia's wishes, she stayed confined in her room until she was all right. Everypony, including the royal sisters, were getting worried about her by the end of the week.

As usual, Celestia raised the sun, but then she heard singing below.

 _"_ _Something's wrong with her. Something's wrong with her. Don't know if things are going to be as they were."_

 _"_ _She's all alone up there, locked away inside."_

 _"_ _Never says a word."_

 _"_ _Hope she hasn't died."_

 _"_ _Something's wrong with her. Something's wrong with her."_

Celestia looked at Teardrop's bedroom window in concern. She saw the young princess's silhouette pacing back and forth. Celestia was glad Teardrop was all right, but she wondered what was going on in the mare's head. Meanwhile, Teardrop walked around the room, contemplating about what was going on in the last week or so. She knew the dream had to be the cause of it, but she didn't know why.

She started to sing, " _The nightmare is buzzing in my skull. Will it let me be? I cannot tell. There're so many things I cannot grasp. When I think I've got it, then at last…through my very own hooves it does slip…like a snowflake in a fiery grip!_

 _"_ _Something here I'm not quite getting. Though I try, I keep forgetting…like a memory long since past. Here in an instant, gone in a flash! What does it mean? What does it mean?!_

 _"_ _In this nightmare in my head, a meaning's waiting to be read. The random symbols confuse me so. Confound it all, I love it though. Simple subjects, nothing more, but something's hidden through a door, though I do not have the key. Something's here I cannot see! What does it mean? What does it mean?!_

 _"_ _What does it mean? Hmmm…_

 _"_ _I've read these many books so many times. I know the stories and I know the rhymes. I know the incantations all by heart. My skull's so full it's tearing me apart! As often as I read them, something's wrong…So hard to put my very own hoof on…"_

Then she looked up to see a statuette of a pony standing on two legs and singing. An epiphany slowly started to creep into her head as she held the statuette in her hoof. She resumed singing, " _Or, perhaps, it's really not as deep as I've been led to think. Am I trying much too hard?"_ Suddenly, she pictured Discord's statue in place of the singing pony.

In realization, she sang in excitement, _"Of course, I've been too close to see the answer's right in front of me! Right in front of me! It's simple, really, very clear like music drifting in the air…Invisible, but everywhere! Just because I cannot see it doesn't mean I can't believe it!_

 _"_ _You know, I think this prophecy is not as tricky as it seems. If Luna could turn back to good, then Discord might be redeemed, too! Who better to do that but me? I'll be the one to set him free…and there's no reason I should think I couldn't fix all of those kinks. I bet I could improve him, too, and that's exactly what I'll do!"_

She charged out of her bedroom excitedly and shouted, "I must see the princess!"

 ** _Author's Note: Recognize those songs? They're "You'll Play Your Part" and "Jack's Obsession", respectively from "Twilight's Kingdom" and "The Nightmare Before Christmas". CartoonNerd12 is not the only one who can add songs to the story!_**


	3. The Release

After Teardrop arrived in the throne room, Princess Celestia said, "I'm very glad you're well again to resume your studies." Teardrop said, "Yes, I've found the reason I was so ill, which is why I have a… _strange_ request for you." Princess Celestia asked, "Yes?" Teardrop nervously told her, "I…I…I…would like to free Discord."

The guards gasped in horror, but Celestia remained emotionless. She said, "You do understand the full responsibility that will be required of you, don't you?" Teardrop nodded, "Yes, Princess. If I free Discord, I will assume responsibility for his behavior." Celestia raised an eyebrow and asked, "'If'?" Teardrop explained, "Well, I plan to be the one to kiss him. If my kiss doesn't work, I don't know if anypony else would be willing."

Celestia nodded, "I see. And the reason you're looking to free Discord is…?" Teardrop responded, "I think it would help me find my destiny. I know he would be my servant, should my kiss work, but I only want him to help me in a…non-servantly way." Celestia asked, "So you are not doing this to for your own gain. I understand you want to find your place in Equestria, but to free Discord will be a difficult task. He is a creature of chaos, and once he is free, he cannot be detained for long.

"You must be careful if you are to reform this unruly mischief-maker. I do not underestimate your capabilities, but you should not do this alone. You must not keep from asking for help if it gets to be too much for you. Do you understand what I'm saying?" Teardrop nodded and replied, "Yes, Princess. I will not fail you or Equestria."

Teardrop asked for no guards, so she walked into the sculpture garden by herself. She searched for the statue for several minutes. She thought in aggravation, _Ugh, come on! How hard can it be to find the only statue that's not a…_ Just then, she turned the corner and found Discord's statue. Her pupils shrank as she finished thinking, _…pony?_ She face-hoofed and groaned from being embarrassed about not finding the statue earlier.

She had seen the statue before on her walks through the garden, but as she drew closer to it, she felt intimidated, nervous about what she was about to do. She was between hoping that her kiss would work…and secretly hoping that it wouldn't. She felt so conflicted when she stood before the statue. Then, she thought, _Well, if Luna could be redeemed, then so could Discord_. Finally, she gathered enough courage to fly up to Discord's head and whispered, "This one's for you, big guy." Before she could regret it, she planted a kiss on Discord's left cheek.

She flew back to the ground and waited to see if her kiss was the one prophesied by Clover the Clever. After a few long moments, Teardrop felt disappointed that Discord could not be freed. As she lowered her head and sighed…

 _CRACK!_

She was surprised by the sound and looked up to see long cracks beginning to form from the feet up. She felt a mix of emotions: joy, fear, anxiety, anticipation…and dread. Light begin to emanate from the cracks and chips of stone blasted away from Discord's body. Finally, after some of the statue had broken away, Discord emerged!

 _"_ _RAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGH!_ "

Teardrop fell backwards and gasped in shock. Just then, Discord yawned, groaned, and stretched. Teardrop found this weird, but amusing as she let slip a small chuckle. Discord grumbled, "Well, it's about time somepony got me out of that prison block." He smiled as he stretched, "What a relief!" When he snapped his fingers, the statue of a cupid pony started shooting stone arrows all over the place. When Teardrop dodged an arrow aimed at her, she cried, "Hey! What are you doing?!"

Discord groaned as he stretched, "Why, stretching, of course. When you're a creature of chaos, stone bodysuits aren't your typical go-to fashion choice." When he stretched again, he snapped his fingers and the trumpet-playing pony statue came to life, playing music _very_ loudly. Teardrop covered her ears and demanded, "Discord, I command you to cease at once!" Discord shouted defiantly over the trumpet, "Says who?!" Teardrop stood her ground and shouted, "Says I…" She spread her wings to prove her regal status and continued, "…Princess Teardrop!" Her pupils shrank when she realized that the trumpet had blasted a fanfare as she stated her name.

Thankfully, the music soon stopped and Discord snickered, "Well, no offense, _Teardrop_ , but I don't take orders from a princess who has no cutie mark. Well, I must be off. Toodles!" He poofed away from sight, only to return mere seconds later. Confused, he desperately tried again…and again. He asked, "What the…What is happening to my magic?!"

Teardrop smirked and answered, "Don't you know? You're bound to serve the one who freed you." Discord face-palmed and groaned, "Oh, right. I forgot." Teardrop was surprised to hear this and asked, "Wait. How did you…?" Discord answered matter-of-factly, "I may have been turned to stone, but my ears certainly weren't cloth."

The princess giggled to this, which Discord found surprising. He asked, "Did you just laugh?" Teardrop's hooves flew to her mouth as she apologized, "Oh, I'm sorry. Shouldn't I have?" Discord said, "No, no. It's just that no one's laughed at my puns before. It feels…weird."

Teardrop shrugged, "Then I guess it must've been a long time for you then, huh?" Discord retorted, "A long time? A long time?! I was trapped in stone for over a millennium! You know how much time I could've spent otherwise?!" Teardrop argued, "Well, if you hadn't tried to rule over Equestria, you wouldn't have been imprisoned like that! Thankfully, I freed you because I thought you could be given a second chance."

Discord scoffed, "'A second chance'? Oh, please. I'm already past that point. If they thought I needed a chance, they would've given me a kiss centuries ago." Teardrop said, "Well, the fact that it was _my_ kiss that freed you means that _I'm_ your one true love."

The draconequus remarked snidely, " _You?_ " He burst into laughter before gasping, "You…a princess…with no…cutie mark…How rich!" Teardrop deduced, "I see you're not too fond of princesses, considering the two who imprisoned you. I can't say I blame you for holding a grudge against them, but would you rather be under their servitude and not mine?"

Discord stopped and paused to look at Teardrop. He groaned, "I suppose you're right, but how would you be any better than those no-nonsense sisters?" Teardrop explained, "Well, for starters, I can offer more leeway, providing you do not leave the palace walls." Discord retorted, "You call that 'leeway'?! I call it cabin fever'." "Cooperate," Teardrop threatened, "or you get turned back to stone. Your choice."

The spirit grumbled, "Well, there's not much of an alternative, is there?" He sighed, "Very well, _princess_. I shall be at your command." He looked behind his back and flicked his hand, which created sparks of magic. He grinned and thought mischievously, _But that doesn't mean I won't have some tricks of my own..._


End file.
